kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirrors
Mirror is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This features the debut of Nicole/Uca Shifter. Synopsis Karen tries to find out more about Lance's family and past. Jennifer continues to have nightmares. Plot Karen calls Lance on her phone and ask if he knows anyone named Hannah Bishop. He says to meet him and everyone else back at CyberVex. He feels that everyone should know about what he’s been hiding. Karen searches for a picture of Hannah until the building is set on fire. Curtis and Jeremy see the building on fire and smile, but they then see Karen inside. Jeremy wants to save her, but Curtis says that its none of their business. Jeremy then transforms and saves Karen. She thanks him, but he doesn’t say anything and leaves. Curtis tells Jeremy that he still has some humanity in him but that could lead to his downfall. Jeremy doesn’t comment. Lance comes to check on Jennifer at his apartment but sees that all his mirrors and windows are broken. Jennifer is unconscious on the floor. He wakes her up and asks her what happened. He sees blood on her hands and she says that she doesn’t know what happened. He asks if she did this and she says that all she remembers is blackened out. He then takes Jennifer to the hospital and everyone meets there. Lance tells everyone that the CyberVex CEO is his father. He also tells the story of his sister, Hannah. Hannah was walking with their parents in the park while he was at a friend’s house. From what his father told him, Hannah was kidnapped, and his mother was killed by a woman named Janise. He then tells them about the Firsts and everyone begins to lose trust in CyberVex. Matthew then thinks of what else CyberVex could be hiding from them. Jennifer after hearing this is about to tell everyone about her dreams but gets a headache and goes to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and seemingly begins to talk to herself. It’s not shown what she sees but she tells herself not to speak of her dreams. At least, not yet. Karen tells everyone that someone burned the NEO HQ down and tried to kill her. She then says that Jeremy saved her. Matthew goes to talk to Curtis and tells him to tell Jeremy thank you. Curtis throws Matthew the Scorpion driver saying that he has no need for it. He then tells him to promise not to give it back to CyberVex. Matthew thinks and keeps his promise. Jeremy is walking thinking about if he should keep his morals. He then sees a young lady being attacked by a group of shifters. He is hesitant but saves her. She thanks him and introduces herself as Nicole. Jeremy introduces himself as he compliments her. She then gives him her number and walks off. A shifter is about to attack Jeremy, but Curtis comes, and rider kicks it. Curtis asked if he was saving people again. Jeremy says no, just fighting off some shifters. Later that night, Jennifer stays overnight at the hospital and has a nightmare about the Wasp killing a nurse. She then sees the Wasp walking into her room and she wakes up on the floor. The Wasp driver is seen flying outside the window and screaming is heard outside her room. A nurse has been found dead in the hallway.